


Coffee

by StarsBurst



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBurst/pseuds/StarsBurst
Summary: Anon: Hi! Can I please have a Percival Graves imagine where he gets jealous? Smut isn't required but greatly appreciated. You are Percival's secretary. Your duties don't involve fetching coffee. Snippet of a scene.





	

“Hey, doll-face, why don't you go run and grab us some coffee?”

Merlin's _beard_ , you hated this guy. Kurt Williams was a recent graduate from Illvermorny, a first-year trainee for the Auror program, and you knew he wouldn't be here for much longer. He performed at a mediocre level, which was offensive enough, and... he wasn't _rude,_ per say. He treated you – and many other women in various departments of congress – with utmost civility. His tone, however, was always borderline condescending, and he bragged constantly about himself, to you or anyone who would stand still long enough to listen (as long as it was out of earshot of any higher-ups).

“Williams, you can go get your own coffee,” Percival Graves growled from where he sat behind his desk, “My secretary is _not_ here for you; she is here to _work_.”

If his expression gave him away, Kurt clearly disagreed, but he kept silent as he shuffled into Graves' office and closed the door behind him.

Despite some of the social implications that came with being a secretary, you were unashamed of your position; you performed excellently at your job, and you were well-paid for what you did. But after graduating with the highest grades in your house (and the top five of your year), you had entered the MACUSA with the intention of becoming an Auror. And you _succeeded_ , following many trials during the three years of training, and you held that position for four years – barely.

Then you had gone on a mission and apparated out of danger – only to accidentally splinch yourself into the middle of a heavily No-Maj area. You lost a good chunk of your leg, but thankfully, not enough to lose it entirely or lose movement. You also a month in a No-Maj 'hospital' to avoid suspicion before fellow Aurors received your distress call and secretly escorted you to healers. (You had lied to the 'doctors' and claimed to have irritated a large animal, which they had referred to as a 'bear'.)

You spent six months rehabilitating your leg: potions initially aided the pain of movement, which had disappeared over time. There was a portion of your leg that was still missing, no bigger than a fist, which couldn't be grown back (since an entire _month_ had passed before you could seek adequate treatment; blasted No-Majs), and the scars would likely be there forever. The skin had been repaired to a healthy state, and most of the time, it didn't bother you; it was no longer an open wound, and that was a blessing in itself.

You spent the last two days of “paid administrative / sick leave” in your apartment, moping over the possibility of returning to the field with part of your leg missing, when Percival Graves knocked on your door. By that point, Mr. Graves – who had been your mentor during your Auror's training – had been the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for nearly a year. His expression was more stoic than usual, but he politely requested you step out of the field, for your own safety, and he would find an adequate job for you with good pay.

“ _I trust you,”_ he had explained, when he noticed a pout appearing on your face. _“It's everybody else that I don't trust.”_

You had accepted the offer, which lead to the secretarial position, which – in turn – lead to seeing Percival more often. One thing had lead to another, which had lead to him asking you out for coffee (and perhaps the only time you'd ever seen him blush), then a lunch date, then a dinner and a stroll around Central Park, and then, and then, and then... until the current, where you were still his secretary, but also his steady. You both worked diligently to keep a strictly professional relationship in the workplace, even though everyone knew you two were together.

Although, you had a feeling that if someone else other than Williams started asking for coffee regularly, he would probably blast them into oblivion. He'd grumbled about it before, and you knew it absolutely had nothing to do with coffee – and everything to do with the trainee attempting to butter himself up to you (despite failing miserably).

Speaking of Williams, the young trainee practically slammed the door as he left Graves' office, mumbling under his breath as you flicked through various memos. It wasn't until he was well gone, and you heard someone clear their throat, when you noticed Percival watching you with the faintest amount of fondness: his eyes were crinkling in the corner, and his mouth was almost twitching into a slight smile.

“Yes, Mr. Graves?” you inquired, trying to hide your own smirk.

“Do you believe Williams ought to become an Auror?”

“Are you asking my professional opinion, sir, or my personal one?”

“Both.”

“Then my answer is no, on both accounts.”

“Good,” Percival nodded once, “Then it's good he's been suspended from any further training and sent over to the department of magical transportation.”

He said this with such a deadpan tone, you couldn't help but snicker, and he quirked an eyebrow when you covered your mouth with your hand.

“Is something funny?” he said, and if you didn't know him as well as you did, his faux stern tone would have worried you. Instead, you knew he was teasing you in the most subtle way he possibly could while remaining professional.

“No, sir, nothing's funny,” you said after collecting yourself. “Does this mean I don't need to worry about making coffee anymore?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this scene, but my brain fried out at this point. I am planning on making this character into a series at some point, so if my brain continues to stay in "Fantastic Beasts" mode, that might happen sooner rather than later. :)


End file.
